


Empty Apologies

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avox endure a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Apologies

“Hux…”

The Avox closes his eyes, keeping them closed in a vain attempt to make his owner standing behind him somehow disappear. He grits his teeth as he instead hears him walking towards him, fighting against the burn of tears trying to form behind closed eyelids. “Mmmm…” he warns.

Kylo places a hand on his shoulder but remains behind him. “Do you need help?” he asks. He waits and removes his hand when the Avox turns to look at him through the white crossing bars of the cage that had been locked over his head for the day’s work. “I can help you take it off,” he whispers, fingering the small lock at the bottom of the cage. 

President Snoke had decided that all Avox who were to be sent out to help with the Games be decorated with the obscenely tight head cages, erasing what little amount of humanity they had left should any be caught on camera in the background.

Hux opens his eyes, tears falling unwillingly down his cheeks. “P’e…” he whines, his hands trembling too much for him to sign with them.

The verbal plea is enough to break Kylo’s heart. He breaks the lock off of the cage, wrenching it off of Hux’s head. He lets the cage fall from his hand, hugging the Avox close, letting him grasp onto his shirt and cry into his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes. He knows that it’s not enough.


End file.
